Running Late
by PrinceScorpius
Summary: Seifer's just going about his normal routine when Rai tells him about the new kid in school. What happens when he can't get this kid off his mind? What secret is this kid hiding? What ever it is, Seifer plans to figure it out. SeiferxSquall AU-ish


**Okay! So I was playing KH2 when suddenly this popped into my head! So I sort of whipped this fic out and plan on continuing it. I'm thinking maybe 5-6 chapters.**

xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx

_"I can do this…"_

_ It was just barely a whisper as a slender brunette pushed himself towards the tall building with a hesitant mind, but determined steps. He'd come here on a mission, just like the ones he use to do back in his home, before his world was swallowed up by darkness. He refused to back down, no matter how bad he wanted to turn and run at this moment. He'd lost everything and now, he had some hope of finding one of the most precious things he'd had and get it back. If it wasn't too late._

xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx

Seifer groaned loudly as he rolled over in bed, blinking blearily at the clock next to his bed. It was almost an hour to early for him to be awake, his alarm hadn't even sounded yet. Groaning again he closed his eyes, trying to slip back into sleep, but by the time he'd started to feel like he could sleep again a small whine caught his attention and his green eyes snapped open.

"Knight…. You annoying dog." He groaned sitting up as a fluffy year old puppy danced around his feet. "I swear, you're more trouble than any woman I know."

Knight wagged her tail at her master, trotting alongside him to be let out to relieve herself. Seifer watched the small ball off fluff zip out of the door before proceeding to go about his morning routine seeing as he was up. Seifer moved into his bathroom, showering quickly and dressing in a clean pair of khaki pants and his favorite blue and white shirt. He reopened the door so Knight could come back in, and proceeded to make his breakfast.

"And now… I wait until its time for school." He groaned taking a biet of toast a bit savagely. "So boring right girl?"

Knight barked, tail wagging as she sat up on her back legs, expecting her morning contribution, making Seifer chuckle before he peeled off a piece of his crust, tossing it to her.

"Boss?"

"Come on in Rai!" Seifer said tilting sideways so he could look at his front door at the teen coming into his apartment.

"Hey Boss! Hey little lady! You're getting real big, ya know?" The bronze male said smiling down at the dog prancing around his feet.

"Schools not for another half hour Rai, what are you doing here?" Seifer asked, taking another bite of his toast.

"Oh, I just thought I'd come and let you know that we got a new kid at school! Heard it from my Gram, ya know?" Rai said sitting down across from Seifer.

Raijin's grandmother was their schools nurse so he always knew when they were getting new kids around. Seifer smirked and leaned on the table while regarding his friend with a devious look.

"New meat, alright! Did you get anything on him?" Seifer asked.

"Well, apparently he's an orphan, like you boss." Rai explained, not even noticing the flinch that crossed over the teens face. "He's really smart too, apparently he's a year younger than us, but he's gonna be in our class. Gram wants me to try to be his friend, ya know?"

"Wait a damn minute, we get a new kid and we have to be nice to him?" Seifer grumbled, he'd been looking forward to some one knew to push around.

"At least until he gets on his feet, ya know?" Rai said with a sigh.  
>Seifer nodded and looked up at the roof, taking a deep breath. He'd moved into this apartment a lone when he'd started high school, so he could only guess what the kid had gone through having to come out here.<br>"Alright, lets get going. I wanna see this kid." Seifer said standing up.

xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx

"Settle down class, before break starts, I'd like to introduce some one!"

Seifer looked up from the book in his lap with a quirked eyebrow as the teacher ushered in a brunette from the door way. He felt his breath catch for a moment, sitting up in his seat to get a better view of the boy. There was something about him that Seifer felt he recognized. The boy was probably a foot or so shorter than him, with stormy blue eyes and chocolate colored hair that hung in his face. A scar crossed over the bridge of his nose, much like the blonds.

"Class, this is Leon. Leon would you please tell the class about yourself?" The teacher implored.

"As previously stated, my name isn't Leon, its Squall. I prefer to be left alone, and would really like to take my seat." He said shortly, looking up at the teacher. "Please?"

"Mr. Leonhart, I don't think that tone is necessary."  
>"Whatever." Squall sighed, moving towards the back of the room.<p>

He looked at Seifer, their eyes meeting for a moment and Seifer swore he saw to boy freeze, just like he had, before moving quickly to take his seat.  
>"Hey, you've got a lot of spunk." Seifer said grinning at him. "First look you seemed like a total pussy, but I gotta say I'm impressed."<p>

"Hn, whatever." The teen said with a sigh, rubbing his temples. "Lemme alone,"

Seifer scowled slightly, did this kid even know who he was? The blond kicked back in his chair staring at the boy, he seemed to have a migraine or something, he wouldn't stop rubbing his temples.

"You don't look so good, ya know?" Rai said leaning forward from behind Seifer.  
>"I'm fine… just a little tired…" He sighed.<p>

"So Princess didn't get her beauty rest?" Seifer chuckled softly.

"Almasy, do me a favor and just zip your trap. Just cause you talk like you're on a high pedestal isn't going to make me want to praise you and your god complex." Squall snapped, standing up as the bell rang and headed out for lunch.

Seifer gawked after him, startled that someone had actually had the balls to tell him off! Rai laughed softly at him, making the blond turn to swat at him, face burning red. He'd show the brunette who ran this place damn it! Seifer growled as he stood up, walking with Rai as they headed to the cafeteria to get lunch. He frowned for a moment thinking back on the brunettes words.

"Hey… how'd he know my last name?" Seifer asked suddenly.

xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx

Squall had found himself a nice spot in the sandlot to eat his lunch, looking through some sort of file as Seifer and his posse made their way towards him.

"Leonhart." Seifer said tossing his bag next to the bench the brunette was occupying. He threw his leg over it and straddled the seat as he stared at him. "I should kick your ass for what you said earlier, but as head of the disciplinary committee, I'll forgive you and try to make your transition into my school a little easier."  
>"Your school?" Squall snorted. "Conceded as ever I see."<p>

"What?" Seifer asked frowning.

"Nothing." Squall sighed. "Just leave me alone, I'm trying to get something done."

"Brush. Off." Fuujin said with a slight smirk.

Seifer flipped his female friend off and looked down at the paper work in Squalls hands, understanding lighting his face. When you didn't have parents to take care of you, the school district would pay for a small apartment for students like Seifer and Squall to live in, but they had to do a bunch of paper work for it. Judging by the look on Squalls face, it was going straight over his head. With a sour look at the brunette, he leaned forward.

"Housing papers." He mumbled, snatching them out of the boys hand. "These are a pain in the ass, I just got mine done."

"Housing?" Fuu repeated.

"Yeah, look guys go do your rounds, I'm gonna help this lamer out." Seifer said taking Squalls pen and scribbling on the paper.

"Hey, I didn't ask for your help." Squall said defensively.

"I didn't ask if you wanted it." Seifer snorted in reply. "I'm in the same boat alright? Just let me help you."

Squall fell silent and sighed, watching the blond fill out the paper work, occasionally asking for some sort of information from the brunette. Seifer glanced at him a couple times, frowning. Something about this kid had him feeling like he was missing something. Something important.

"Why are you helping me?" Squall asked as Seifer double checked his work.

"Cause I fucking felt like it okay?" Seifer said with a frown, scratching his head through his beanie hat. "I think this is done… ask your worker before you submit it or it'll bounce."

"Thanks Seifer." Squall said with a slight smile, which disappeared almost as fast as it had crossed his lips.

"Hey, who told you my name?" Seifer asked frowning. "You used my last name earlier too."

The brunette stared at him for a moment a calculating spark in his eye making the blond suspicious for a moment.

"The principle warned me about the Disciplinary committee." He said finally. "I know about you, Fuujin and Raijin."

"Huh…" Seifer scowled, seemed reasonable enough. "Well Princess, not that I'm not enjoying our romantic date, we should probably head back to school."

"I actually have some where I need to be, I'm excused for today. They just wanted me to make an appearance in home room." Squall said folding the paper work and putting it into his bag.

Seifer nodded and watched him for a moment. It was still itching in the back of his mind that something was up with this kid.

"Hey… uh, weird question… Have we ever met before." Seifer blurted suddenly before his brain caught up with his mouth.

Squall looked surprised at the sudden question, but another smile flickered across his pale lips.

"I don't know." He said with a secretive tone. "Do you remember me?"

Seifer stared at him as the blue eye'd teen started walking off. His eyes didn't leave the brunette until he'd turned a corner a frown etching itself onto his face.  
>"Should I remember you?"<p>

xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-xx

"How'd it go?"

"Pretty good, I found him already." Squall said tossing his bag onto the table.

"Already? Good going!" The black haired woman before him said with a big smile. She handed him a glass, filling it with some fruity juice.

"Thanks Tifa, I really appreciate you giving me this lead." Squall said with a soft look.

"Its no problem! You helped me find Cloud, of course I'd help you find your friend." She laughed ruffling his hair. "I got to say though, Sora told us about the different world changing your appearance… you're a cute little kid Squall."

"Shut up." Squall said blushing lightly. The 19 year old felt awkward in the body of his 16 year old form. Despite his intensive training, he'd always been a scrawny man and an even scrawnier teenager.

"So, how are you going to get him to recover from the amnesia?" Tifa asked.

"Well… he already asked if he knew me, so hopefully we can figure something out to make him remember our world quickly…. Though… I kinda want to see if I can't get him to remember just me. I don't want to see him suffer over the war again." Squall said with a soft sigh.

"The one with that witch?"

"Yeah. If I can spare him those memories I will." He said firmly.

"Seifers the only one from your home that you've found right? What is he to you anyway?" Tifa asked tilting her head at the teen.

Squall stared at her for a moment, looking away quickly.

"He was my rival mostly, but we grew up together." Squall said finally.

"Well! Good luck!" Tifa giggled.


End file.
